


Love You to the Moon and Back

by starlocked



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Morality | Patton Sanders, Cussing, Fem!Patton - Freeform, Fluff, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Innuendo, Intrulogical, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nonbinary Janus, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, briefest moment of prinxiety because I cannot help myself, cursing, female sides, gays on the moon, just not quite as graphic as normal, remus is remus, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlocked/pseuds/starlocked
Summary: Alt. Title: Oh My God, They were Moon MatesLogan and Remus take getting married to a whole new level.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Love You to the Moon and Back

It started as a quiet affair when they met as camp counselors for Space Camp. Logan was never quite certain how Remus got the job working with children, but they got along fantastically. Logan truly appreciated how Remus’ zany stories about aliens and death rays and cybernetic beings helped balance his more rational and informational talks. The kids learned more when it was a game of figuring out what was fact and what was fiction. 

That paled in comparison to their time off the clock. Remus had been incredibly forward with a sassy and flirtatious attitude and Logan had fallen fast and hard. Admitting this fact to himself had been one small step for the man, but a huge leap forward for their relationship. Logan knew, the way one knows without knowing the logical reasons why that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Remus the first time he asked him to go stargazing after the campers were put to bed and the other man’s eye lit up with joy. They had spent countless nights laying on a blanket on a hill, talking about constellations, astronomy, life beyond earth, whether it was morally acceptable to flirt with life from beyond earth, the potential scientific advancements that would take humans to the stars and just about everything else. 

And sharing a cabin had its advantages.

By the end of the summer, the pair was nearly inseparable. Remus insisted they keep in contact, setting up weekly dates and frequently surprising Logan at random times of the day at their positions at NASA. Their friends and coworkers didn't quite understand, but ultimately no one could deny the chemistry.

Logan was in love. Illogically head over heels but unfathomably happy.

He got the call during a quiet evening in reading scientific journals. 

“You’re certain?”

“Yes, they announced the shortlist today. We’re down to about 20 candidates for Nav and you’re one of them,” the gruff but kind voice on the other end informed him. 

Logan had never let himself dream this day would happen. Cautiously tempering his voice he asked, “which mission?”

“The moon, son.”

“The moon?”

“I won’t repeat myself. Just report by 0700 hours tomorrow morning for the debrief and an interview with the board,” just like that the call ended with an abrupt click from the other line. Logan looked out the window of his apartment at the waning crescent and wondered what it would be like to leave a permanent mark of his presence on the surface. His thoughts were interrupted by a second phone call which he answered with a smile on his face.

“Remus, you will never gue-”

“Pocket protector, shut your trap and get down here right now. And don’t pretend you aren’t home because I can see you,” Remus interrupted, voice bubbling with excitement.

“Okay but I have to tell you-”

“You can tell me later. We’re going on a date. Now.” The phone clicked off and Logan shifted his gaze down to see Remus practically hanging out of the window of his car. He sighed and grabbed a jacket after hastily packing a bottle of wine, some mugs, and a blanket. He didn’t know what Remus had planned but they would be celebrating tonight and he wanted to be prepared. 

Remus honked at him as soon as he emerged from the building, checking the street both ways despite the nonexistent traffic so he could cross to where his boyfriend was parked. Climbing in the passenger seat, he’d barely set down his things when Remus leaned over, cupping his face in both hands and kissing Logan like they hadn’t seen each other in five years. Or perhaps it was more like they wouldn’t be seeing each other for five years. Logan felt himself melting at each touch and regretfully pulled away.

“Remus, so just before you called-”

“Lolo, I swear, tell me about it later. This is more important,” Remus drove intently, pushing past the speed limit as soon as they were beyond the city limits.

“Fine. We cannot stay out too late tonight though. I have to report early tomorrow,” Logan pleaded.

“Yeah, I have to go in early too. You can stay the night and I’ll keep you up all night so you don’t oversleep, babe,” Remus smirked and winked at Logan, causing him to blush.

“As much as I would love that-”

“Damn right”

“What am I going to do with you? You are impossible.”

“Awww but you love me, Lolo.”

“Yes, very much so,” Logan sighed. He began to recognize the direction they were going. “Oh, are we going to the hill?”

“Okay, yes. You got me,” Remus grinned, speeding even more. The miles melted away and Logan was burning to tell Remus about the mission but any attempt to bring it up was shot down just as quickly.

They parked close to their favorite stargazing hill, Logan grabbing the blanket and wine while Remus grabbed a bundle of things from the back seat. Hand in hand they hiked up to the top of the hill and set up their blankets. Remus dropped to the ground, laying spread out and taking up most of the blanket, wiggling his eyebrows at Logan, daring him to try something. Logan chuckled and lay down on his side next to Remus, propped up on one elbow.

“Can I tell you now?” 

“Lo, I already know about the mission shortlist,” Remus rolled his eyes and continued with a smirk, “I also know how to ask follow up questions about who else made the list. We’re both good candidates, and damn it if I won’t pull every string to get us both on that ship.”

Logan was stunned, “you knew this whole time? You ass!”

“Yes,” Remus snorted, “my surprise is better.”

“Better than the chance to go to the moon?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I find that difficult to imagine,” Logan leaned over to kiss his boyfriend softly. For once Remus let him pull away without a fight and he laid down snuggled up next to him to look up at the night sky.

They lay there together in silence for some time, Remus tangling his fingers in Logan’s hair and leaning over to kiss his forehead. He began to whisper a stream of ideas as he usually ended up doing when they spent the evening like this.

“Just imagine it with me, Lolo. Both of us up there, standing on that huge rock in the sky. Just the two of us on a world apart from everyone else. Haha, could you imagine being mooned on the moon? That would be so ridiculous!”

Logan interrupted, “you mean like the childish prank where someone displays their posterior to another person to mock them?”

“Yeah, but actually, I want to see your ass. On the moon. We gotta make it happen, Lo,” Remus kissed his cheek which was burning.

“Rem, the sheer impossibility-”

“Babe, it was a joke! I know the best I’m going to get is here on Earth.”

“Stop! You’re making me blush,” Logan tried to turn away but Remus held him tighter.

“Good, you’re cute when you blush. Your whole face goes so red. I love making you blush!” Remus licked his cheek, making the whole situation tenser. Logan shivered and turned his head to look at Remus, centimeters from his face.

“I love you so much, Logan. I don’t want to ever let you go... But I have to if I’m going to do this right,” Remus planted a quick kiss before pulling away from Logan. Logan sat up, alarmed by his words, as Remus also sat up, pivoting onto his knees.

Remus pulled a small box from behind his back. Logan wasn’t sure where he’d been hiding it. He felt his heart beating in his chest as soon as he realized what was happening.

“Logan Crawford, will you marry me? I’d be over the moon if you would.”

He sputtered for a moment before just nodding yes and wrapping him in a hug. Both were crying happy tears when they pulled apart and Remus placed the ring on Logan’s finger. 

When he looked at it later back in his apartment, he saw that it was black with blue etchings in designs of constellations. On the inside, it had been engraved.

_ You are my North Star _

* * *

The announcement was made at work a month later. Jan would be the captain of the mission. She was a veteran of space, having spent 8 months on the ISS. Pat would be the lead pedologist, running her various experiments and data figures on the potential for the moon supporting life. She squealed with glee when her name was called, much to everyone’s amusement. Remus was chosen as lead engineer. Logan was so proud of his  ~~ boyfriend ~~ fiance but incredibly nervous as that left the one spot in navigation and he was up against so many others who specialized in his field. After an agonizingly long moment, the director announced Logan as lead navigator.

Everyone around him was applauding the team and jostling him with congratulations, but all Logan could see was Remus’ bright smile.  _ They were going to space. Together. _

* * *

The only thing more difficult than planning a wedding was planning a wedding in space while completing mission preparations to man a mission to the moon. The months passed by quickly and soon it became apparent they had forgotten the most important part.

An Officiant.

“Well, it will have to be Jan or Pat. I believe it could be either of them as long as they are legally ordained here in Florida,” Logan sat on the couch in his apartment, researching the legalities of getting married outside of the country. Remus was laying down with his head in the other’s lap, browsing Pinterest on his phone for ideas.

“We should make paper ties. Those will be much easier to stow in our personal items,” Remus mused, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

“Are you listening to me? We need someone to marry us up there. We need to inform the others about these plans or it won’t happen.”

“I wonder what dehydrated wedding cake tastes like?” Remus looked up at Logan and wiggled his eyebrows at him. Logan couldn’t help but chuckle at the endearing trait but didn’t let himself become distracted.

“Remus, please. Who do you think we should ask?” Logan ran his fingers through the other’s hair.

“Well, Jan is the captain, right? She should do it. I bet Pat would love to be the flower girl,” Remus gave a quirky smile. “Oh, and I’m gonna ask my bro to coordinate with Mission Control to get the recordings and cover the press angle.”

“That is what they pay him to do.”

“I know! And he’s going to be so jealous!” Remus laughed with evil glee. Logan had to concede that point was utterly accurate.

“I think we should take the others out for drinks so we can tell them about the plan,” Logan said, reaching for his phone.

“Sounds like a plan to me, Lolo,” Remus grabbed Logan's hand that was holding the phone and kissed the back like a lazy prince. Logan smiled, dialing Pat’s number.

* * *

They were all four seated around a table at a local pub. Logan fidgeted nervously with his ring which still felt clumsy on his finger, but in a comforting way. Remus rubbed his thigh under the table and Logan was prepared to smack him if he got too hands-on in public. 

Jan lightly sipped a glass of red wine while Pat enjoyed a margarita. Remus had a bottle of beer and Logan opted to be the driver for the group, sipping on a glass of water. 

Pat broke the silence at the table first, “so, are y’all ready to make history? First women on the moon! I’m for one am overwhelmed.” She grinned, but Jan just rolled their eyes.

“Actually, Pat, we’ll be making history as the first woman and first nonbinary person on the moon,” she said smoothly. The others looked at them with surprise. “Well, you all would have figured it out sooner or later.”

“What are your pronouns?” Logan asked, trying to cut off Remus who he knew wanted to drop their figurative bomb on the other two. 

“She/her is fine for work settings. Privately I go by she/they. Also, I go by Janus, so ‘Jan’ is still an acceptable nickname during work,” Janus looked pleased with having been asked.

Remus piped up, “and we’ll be the first gays on the moon, right Lolo?” he grinned but Logan just blushed. He knew that having the wedding during the mission necessitated coming out to both of the other crewmates and several others besides, but wished Remus would have been a bit more formal about it. Jan and Pat were both smiling.

“That wasn’t obvious _at all_ , darlings,” Janus crooned, making Logan blush harder and Remus laugh. 

“Well, I wasn’t going to say anything, but I’ll put the  _ ace _ in sp _ ace _ !” Pat beamed. “I guess we’re taking the moon for the queers!”

“While we’re all making history, Remus and I had something to ask you two,” Logan began carefully.

“So we’re engaged,” Remus said proudly, holding up the ring Logan had picked out for him. It was black like Logan’s but had bright green stripes around it. Logan held up his left hand as well. 

Pat gasped, “Awww that’s wonderful! When’s the wedding?”

“That’s the point we are trying to make, Pat. We want to have the ceremony on the shuttle,” Logan continued.

“While it’s orbiting the moon,” Remus grinned in his maniacal way, and with the pressure of admitting their plans off his chest, Logan smiled with him.

“Awwwww! Can I be the flower girl????” Pat was practically bouncing in her seat.

“I guess it’s a good thing I was ordained to officiate my best friend’s wedding last fall,” Janus said while examining their fingernails. “One less arrangement for you two to worry about.”

“Wait, really, Janus? You can already do it?” Logan was astounded how easy this conversation was going.

“Yes. And I will.”

“Oh, fantastic!” Remus clapped his hands together. “It’s all coming together!”

“But. can. I. be. the. flower. girl???” Pat was looking at Logan with what he could only assume were meant to be puppy dog pleading eyes.

“Yes, Pat. You will be our flower girl,” Logan grinned as her eyes sparkled with excitement.

“I’ll drink to that!” Remus raised his glass.

“You’ll drink to anything,” Logan shook his head, raising his glass as well with the others. 

* * *

Roman had been nothing less than instrumental in getting the director to allow the ceremony. The Public Relations representative knew exactly how to spin the story to make NASA look progressive and relevant and Logan was immeasurably grateful for his brother-in-law-to-be’s help. 

Before long, it was the night before the mission. Remus drove Logan back out to their favorite stargazing spot and they spent their last night on the Earth dreaming about what their life would be when they came back.

“Just think, by this time tomorrow we’ll be closer to the stars than most people ever dream, and getting closer still,” Logan sighed dreamily.

“Or we’ll explode during take-off and I’ll get to die next to the man I love,” Remus’ tone was joking but Logan could hear the fear underneath.

“I am certain that mission control will quadruple check all the readings and I will do everything I can to check them myself as well. Nothing is going to tear us apart, Rem,” Logan turned to look at his fiance with a gentle smile.

“Logan, I love you so much,” Logan could see the joy in his eyes despite the darkness of the night. He reached out and leaned forward to sweep Remus into a kiss. The other man joined in eagerly as they lay under the stars.

* * *

Roman had succeeded in making the gay space wedding a trending topic and poor Pat felt a little outshone as all the reporters were focused on Logan and Remus. It had been arranged for them to sign the certificates and paperwork in front of a Justice of the Peace just before the crew boarded the shuttle. The anticipation of the flight, the historic nature of their decisions, all of it was causing a lot of jitters for the whole crew. Only Janus seemed cool under the pressure.

Take off went off without issue and before long they were all floating around in orbit around the Earth. All the training in the world could not quite have prepared them for the sensation of sustained weightlessness. Pat and Remus took to doing flips through the cabin and corridors while Janus and Logan monitored the various readings from the ship’s sensors. Logan watched the navigational readouts, noting the time until they left earth orbit to begin the flight to the moon itself. 

The speaker on the control panel crackled to life and a tired sounding voice spoke, “Mission Control to Eros 1, do you copy? Over.”

Logan and Janus shared a confused look while Pat and Remus drifted closer to listen in. Janus responded, “roger. This is the Artemis 1, we copy, Mission Control. When did our call sign change? Over.”

“Roger that Artemis 1. Roman paid me to say that in honor of our two love birds.” They could hear laughter in the background from the others in the control room and Logan turned to question Remus. 

Remus just shrugged, “sounds like something he’d do.”

The voice on the intercom continued, “just wanted to say that you all are looking 5x5 up there. This should be a smooth flight and we will be in touch. Over.”

“Roger, thank you, Virgil. Over.”

* * *

Two days later, Logan was engrossed in a technical conversation with Virgil about trajectories and fuel consumption for the actual landing part of the mission. They had been chirping numbers and equations back and forth for quite a while when Virgil interrupted their flow by asking, “Hey, is Remus nearby? Over.”

“Give me a moment I’ll call him to the console. Over.” Logan responded.

“Better get Jan too, we’ll need her. Over.” came the reply.

Logan called both over the intercom. Pat was curious and followed Janus in, staying back to give the others room at the console.

“Artemis 1 to Mission Control, all present. What’s going on? Over,” Logan chirped back to the radio.

“Roger. Okay, so as you know by now you’ll be entering moon orbit pretty late at night here in Eastern Standard Time. The director wants to have the wedding ceremony as soon as you make steady orbit since the landings are going start the next day and he doesn’t want to rush anything for what he sees as a PR stunt-”

Another voice interrupted Virgil, “trust me I’ve been yelling at him for two whole days now. My brother shouldn’t have to change his big day because his boss doesn’t have any faith in everyone’s ability to act professionally-” there was a scuffle over the microphone before Virgil’s voice came back.

“-Roman, I told you to stay away from the communications equipment!” Remus had to stifle a laugh. “Anyway, if it’s okay with you guys, we can record the ceremony and broadcast the next day just before the first landing. You’ll still get the prime time spotlight. What do you say, Logan, Remus? Over.”

Logan glanced around the capsule to see everyone nodding. He smiled at Remus before hitting the button to reply.

“Sounds good to us, Mission Control. Hey, can you tell my brother to kiss my-” Logan abruptly cut Remus off and Janus muttered about all the conversations being recorded before taking over the comm.

“Message received loud and clear, Artemis. Get some rest, everyone, it’s going to be a big couple of days. Over and out,” Virgil replied with a very faint annoyed Roman in the background.

```````

Logan found himself nearly making an error while piloting the ship into a moon-centric orbit. The nerves he’d felt during the launch were nothing compared to how he felt now. Remus and Pat were in the corridor, making the last of the origami flowers she would be tossing out to float around the captain while he and Janus maneuvered the ship. They had managed to find space in their own personal belongings for two bow ties that they had lent to Logan and Remus. Everything was going according to plan and the ceremony should be starting in less than half an hour. 

Roman and Virgil had signaled from Mission Control that they were there with a few select members of each of the groom’s families. Most of the control room staff was gone so about ten people were watching the video feed from the large room. 

“Alright Logan, go ahead and get set up,” Janus gave him a pat on the shoulder before pushing themself out the door to get the other two ready. 

Logan checked the camera angle and waved as he got into the makeshift altar they had created. 

Virgil’s voice crackled over the speaker, “looking good, Romeo. Nervous?” Logan only nodded, repositioning himself as Janus floated back in. 

“We’re all good to go here,” he locked the communication button in the transmitting position and spoke to both those on the ship and on Earth, “We’re ready to proceed up here. Please cut me off if anything starts flashing red.” Having said that she flipped a switch on the console and music filled the capsule. To Logan’s horror, Remus had insisted on Coldplay instead of anything traditional.

_ You’re a sky, you’re a sky full of stars  _

Pat came floating in, setting origami flowers spinning around the room as she did. She clapped Logan on the shoulder and pushed off to the side to watch the rest of the ceremony. Logan took a deep breath, watching the door with nervous anticipation.

Remus practically burst in the door and Logan felt his heart skip a beat. He just looked so handsome in the borrowed bow tie, grinning as he propelled himself towards Logan. Logan reached out and caught his hands, helping him come to a halt in the low gravity. He couldn’t look anywhere but at his soon-to-be-husband. Janus flipped the music off and began their prepared speech.

“We gather here across a great distance to celebrate a love that has taken these two greater lengths than most dream of achieving-” Logan found it difficult to focus on the rest of what they were saying, getting lost in the moment and his groom’s eyes. 

“I do,” Remus said with confidence, bringing Logan back to the present. They both grinned wide as Janus continued.

“And do you, Logan, take Remus to be your husband?”

Logan smiled broadly, “I do.”

At Janus’ prompting, they both exchanged vows and rings.

_ Today I promise you that though the world may change and though we may change with it, I will always love you, always treasure you, and will share all that I am with you. I am proud, from this day forward, to be called your husband. _

“By the power vested in me as captain of this crew and by the state of Florida, I now pronounce you husbands. Please kiss already,” Janus pushed away from the two as Remus launched himself at Logan, sending the couple twirling as they shared their first married kiss. Pat clapped for joy and said something about a 'honey moon' and their family on Earth applauded.

Roman sighed from his seat next to Virgil who had been monitoring everything on the ship remotely, “that’s it. We’re getting married on Mars.”

Virgil chuckled, “good luck with that- wait, we?” Roman blushed and tried to hide his face. “Okay then, good to know.” He smirked at the embarrassed man, not unhappy with the late-night confession driven by jealousy. 

Once they had drifted away from the camera view, Logan reached out a hand to stop them from accidentally bumping into controls. Janus and Pat both congratulated them before leaving the room. Paper flowers swirled around the room and the moon loomed out the window. 

“I love you, all the way here and back.”

“I love you too. Didn’t I tell you I’d be over the moon?”

“Yes, yes you did,” Logan caressed his husband’s face and marveled at just how far they had both come to be here. Together.


End file.
